


Five names Vala got called she loved.

by Itineri



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itineri/pseuds/Itineri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all. There is also a 5 inside the 5th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five names Vala got called she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> as I was writing 5 that she hated, this seems to write itself almost by itself.

**Mama**  
She wondered what it would be like be a real mother. It scared her. It filled her with wonder. What would this child call her? Mother? Would it sting the way it did when Adria said it.

Claire was verbal early. She called Vala Bah-Bah and pointed to her milk heavy breasts. Her father would correct her saying mama, pointing to Vala's face. This went on for a full week. Then 17 months to the day she found out she was expecting, Vala heard the name. She touched Vala's face and said Mama. Then baby pushed her face to Vala. She rubbed her nose back and forth against Vala's nose saying Mama, Mama, Mama then giggled. Vala eyes filled with unshed tears. She knew right then she wasn't going to be mother. She was going to be mama. Four people in the universe called her by this name, even as adults. She loved being called Mama.

 

 **Spouse**  
It wasn't as idolized as wife. It had a generic business-like quality. In fact, it was on a form that she saw it the first time. It was gender neutral. It was flat sounding when she asked about it. But she loved it. She had it in her vows. And because she did, so did he. She was going to be his spouse. Not a wife like she had been to another, not like the one he had before. It was something new to her and singularly unique.

On the wedding night he whispered in her ear softly "my spouse" in a throaty growl that sent chills down her spine. He always knew the power of words and he made her special with a plain ordinary word. She loved being called spouse, specially as he always said it with a soft burr of affection in his voice.

 

 **Princess**  
It was first said by Cam to stop himself from using the word brat. However it started, that is what he called the space pirate. It grew on her. It was when she heard the affection in his voice when first saw her back from the Ori Galaxy that it came to be a good name. He hugged her, whispering "good to see you princess."

It was the admiration in his voice when he toasted her with a beer the day she made full team member. "To our princess, long may her hair clips sparkle." The rest of SG-1 echoed "To princess." Although, none of them called her that again.

It was in his voice, filled with familiar love, the day Claire was born when he said, "Good job, princess" as he kissed her brow. Daniel had taken their daughter to meet some others outside the room while Cam, Sam and Teal'c made sure she was ok. She knew she'd have to give that up to the newest member of SG-1. For now though, she loved being called princess. 

 

 **Dr Jackson**  
She was in her 60's, as near as anyone could tell. She knew she was older, but no one needed to know that little nasty truth about her. When she finally became the 6th and currently last doctor in the house. It wasn't an honorary title. She politely declined those, after the SGC went public. She knew more about Astro-Linguistics and Astro-anthropology then many who had those degrees. However, she wanted to achieve it on her own, not piggyback in his field.

She earned it in of all thing Forensic Science. Her accumulated knowledge, what to steal and what not to, was the exact same set of skills applied to that the forensics field. Oddly she didn't end up writing her doctoral thesis on anything regarding art forgeries. It was drops that held her fascination. The title of her thesis was Splats in Space. The subtitle was A Comparative Analysis of Fluid Viscosity and Behaviors in Artificial and Failing Gravity Environments with Respect to Fluctuating Internal Temperatures. 

She was secretly thrilled she had so many big colorful pictures in her thesis. Her documentation used vibrant pink fluids in varying viscosities and hues. Her thesis cover was also pink. Somethings about her never changed. She loved being called Dr Jackson, even if it was one of a half dozen.

 

 **Vala**  
It was a simple name. It had a lyrical quality. Her mother made rhyming couplets with it to make her smile when she was little. She was so little she doesn't remember the poem, just the way she said her name. Her mother said it best.

"Vala, it's simply that I love you." He said it cupping her cheek with his hand. He said it in Ancient because said with her name the sentence flowed more poetically then in any of the other languages they shared. It was the second best way she heard it said.

"I am Vala. And you can hear me? This is real? I'm free?." It was the first word she spoke after being freed. The Tok'ra who helped her out of the chamber smiled warmly and said, "Vala, glad to meeting you." It was the first time in 20 years she heard someone say her name. Each Tok'ra she past on her way out of the chamber addressed her so she would get used to hearing it again.  It was the 3rd best way she ever heard it.

"Vala, I'm scared" Sam said one night when it was just the two of them, a bottle of white laying empty at the foot the bed. She had been sitting on the floor Sam's foot in her lap. She was giving her a pedicure. The naked fear she heard in her name spoke of genuine trust Sam had in her. It made her feel wanted and more a part of something then anything had before. It was the forth best way she ever heard it.

"Vala, Perhaps puce is not your color." Teal'c said. After he suddenly aged 50 years he dropped the MalDoran when they were just them. His voice was still deeply rich. The sound of it like a warm fuzzy blanket when her nerves were frayed. He could say anything and it would sound wonderful. She just loved the way he said her name. It was the fifth best way she ever heard it.


End file.
